Siempre es de Noche
by Miyiku
Summary: TOKKA "Sólo sabía que su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y que cerré los ojos, imaginando cómo sería cuando el tiempo hubiese pasado. Y mi mente se inundó con la visión de una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabello negro." Homenaje a FriendlyMushroom


**¿Qué es esto? Inicialmente es un tributo. Un homenaje al que se ha convertido en un gran amigo mío: FriendlyMurshoom. Esto es un agradecimiento por tomar en cuenta mis opiniones (Aunque más de lo que deberías, según yo ¬¬) y por los fics que me ha dedicado. Espero que te guste.**

**En segundo lugar es un songfic. Sé que están prohibidos, pero asumiré el riesgo. Jamás había escuchado esta canción. Curiosamente buscaba una referencia para hacer un Yuokka, y me topé con la letra de esta canción y pensé "madre mía, esto grita HAZME TOKKA". Y surgió esto, y conforme lo iba escribiendo pensaba más y más en que me gustaría que le agradase a Hongo, así que desde el inicio fue planeado como un tributo a su exitosa trayectoria. Es una serie de drabbles, contados desde diferentes puntos de vista, pero conectados entre sí, en orden cronológico. Espero que no tengan dificultades para entenderlo. Pueden parecer un poco OoC, pero más que nada me estoy enfocando en un plano más serio de la personalidad de ambos. Sé que son sarcásticos, que son más humorísticos, pero éste intento de fic quiere ser un poco más serio y profundo**

**Después de media hora de notas de autor, me queda solamente lo reglamentario: Como las pertenencias son anclajes al mundo material, y la verdad quiero pasar al espiritual algún día; no poseo Avatar: TLA ni ninguno de sus personajes relacionados, así como tampoco poseo la canción "Siempre es de Noche" de Alejandro Sanz. Gracias.**

_**

* * *

*******_

_**Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol  
mientras hablas pensaré  
qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser  
la mitad del cuento de un atardecer  
que observo al escucharte,  
porque mis ojos son tu voz.**_

-_Sokka… se hace tarde…_- Miré a Toph, que esperaba sentada en una roca que yo terminara de entrenar. Se veía cansada, pero a pesar de haber permanecido junto a mí por horas, era la primera vez que se quejaba.

-_Oye… platícame…_- dije secando el sudor de mi frente.-_ ¿Cómo sabes que es tan tarde? Sé que llevas horas sentada ahí, pero no sé como te das cuenta de qué hora es_-. Ella dirigió su rostro hacia el ocaso y suspiró

-_Hace calor, y el aire está enrarecido. Siento el sol en la frente en vez de en mi cabeza. Y a mis espaldas siento la brisa fría de la noche. _– Ella balanceaba los pies, que colgaban de su asiento. Sus pequeños deditos estaban cubiertos de tierra, al igual que su carita. Sonreí y fui a sentarme frente a ella, al pie de la roca.

-_¿Sokka? ¿Terminaste ya de entrenar?_

-_Si. ¿Tienes prisa por regresar?_

-_No. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

-_Escucharte…_- Hizo una mueca y suspiró. Y sonreí. –_Háblame de ti_…- Ella jugó con su cabello. Sonrió.

-_Me gusta correr… Y me gustan las cerezas…_- El atardecer se agotaba. Y yo seguí escuchando. Ella rió, y yo no pude dejar de observarla.

**

* * *

*****  
**

_**Acércate, que cuando estamos piel con piel,  
mis manos te dibujarán,  
tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
Junto a ti, unidos sin saber porqué,  
seguramente se me note  
el resplandor de una ilusión,  
porque a tu lado puedo olvidar.**_

No la vi venir y se sentó detrás de mí, pegando su espalda a la mía. Es tan cálida, y a la vez tan distante. Mis ojos dejaron de vigilar el campamento para posarse en la Luna sobre nosotros. Sentí que Toph suspiró a mis espaldas y murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender.

-_¿Qué dijiste?_

-_¿Crees que… crees que soy una niña?_

-_Eres una niña_- Escuché nuevamente un suspiro, aunque más resignado. -_¿Qué te molesta?_

-_El que creas que soy una niña. _

Vi su diminuta mano apoyada sobre la fresca tierra y coloqué mi mano encima. Es tan pequeña. Acaricié sus blanca piel con mis oscuros dedos, meditando.

-_El tiempo pasa_ – respondí sin pensarlo. –_Crecerás, y pasarás a ser una bella jovencita_– sorprendido de mis propias palabras volteé a verla, sólo para toparme con sus peculiares ojos abiertos como platos y sus usualmente claras mejillas de un tono carmesí. Un vestigio de sonrisa cruzaba sus facciones.

-_Soy buena para esperar_

-_Lo sé. Y las cosas buenas de la vida se dan a esperar._- No sabía que sentir, sólo sabía que su cálida mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y recuerdo que cerré los ojos, imaginando cómo sería cuando ese tiempo hubiese pasado. Y mi mente se inundó con la visión de una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabello negro.

_**

* * *

*******_

_**Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
pero ésta noche es como un atardecer,  
si logras que a la vida se asome,  
tus ojos sean los que brillen.  
Y la Luna que la borren,  
que en mi eterna oscuridad  
el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.  
Qué no daría yo por contemplarte  
aunque fuera un solo instante.**_

Sokka la encontró acurrucada en una esquina de una de las recónditas habitaciones del Templo del Aire del Oeste. Las lágrimas habían dejado un camino desde sus ojos atravesando sus mejillas, y su nariz estaba roja. Sollozaba.

-_¿Qué te pasa Toph?_- No hubo respuesta. Sokka se acercó a ella, y colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro de la niña, la cual se sobresaltó y quitó la mano del muchacho con un manotazo.

-_¿Qué me pasa? Me pasas tú. Ya no me hablas, ya no te acercas a mí, ya no me miras. _– Rememorando, Sokka se dio cuenta de la poca atención que le había brindado a la maestra Tierra desde que había regresado de la Roca Hirviente. Era cierto, no sabía cómo estaba, no sabía como se había sentido. Miró sus pies y vio que estaban casi totalmente curados de las quemaduras que le hizo Zuko. Se lamentó del tiempo perdido.

-_Hey… siento haberte hecho sentir mal…_

-_¡No! No lo lamentas… sólo te has olvidado de mi_

-_Jamás podría olvidarte… y jamás te mentiría…_- Sokka había visto a su mejor amiga dolida y triste en otras ocasiones, pero ésta vez no era como las anteriores. Ahí, llorando frente a él no estaba su mejor amiga. No, él no estaba viendo a una amiga. Era algo más. Y al ver caer una nueva lágrima de los pálidos ojos de Toph, algo dentro del corazón de Sokka se fragmentó sin que él pudiese identificarlo. _–Oye… mírame por favor… y dime si me crees capaz de mentirte-_

-_¡Bobo! ¿Cómo me haces esa broma?-_ Toph lanzó una de sus manos con la intención de golpear al insolente joven, pero él la tomó de la muñeca antes de que cumpliera su cometido.

-_No… mírame… _- y diciendo eso, Sokka colocó la mano de Toph sobre la túnica azul que cubría su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Sus latidos eran fuertes, intensos, pero pausados y contenidos, en una especie de duda e incertidumbre, pero lleno de sinceridad. –_Nunca te mentiría Toph..._ – Sokka abrazó a Toph, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica, inhalando la tierra que solía cubrir el cuerpo de la pequeña y sintiendo que de alguna manera lo que se fragmentó en su interior al ver llorar a Toph comenzaba a unirse poco a poco.

_

* * *

__*********_

_**Hace frío, es tarde y tienes que volver,  
que hay alguien que te espera, seguro  
una vez más el tiempo se nos fue.  
¿Volverás? Dime si mañana volverás  
como lo has hecho cada tarde,  
para contarme cómo muere el día.**_

-_¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte?_- Observé a los padres de Toph en la entrada de su casa, expectantes y felices, había vuelto su hijita.

-_Tengo qué… Son mis padres, y me han hecho falta._- Ella se sujetó fuertemente a mi mano, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la falta que ella me haría a mi. Había pasado tan sólo un año desde que la sacamos de esa casa, perseguidos por sus padres que la querían de vuelta. Y ahora era una parte de mí, tanto como las frías aguas del Polo Sur y mi espíritu de lucha. Esta vez era yo quien se aferraba a su mano.

-_Toph…_- La estreché contra mi costado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo. Estaba temblando y no de nervios o frío, sino de esa sensación que aún no lograba reconocer. –_ ¿Podré venir a visitarte seguido?_- Mi voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse. La miré a mi lado y por un instante su frente se arrugó en una mueca molesta y triste.

-_Creo que estarás ocupado regresando a tu aldea, o visitando a las guerreras Kyoshi_- Ella no lo estaba suponiendo, lo estaba afirmando. Besé su frente y suspiré.

-_Nunca voy a estar tan ocupado como para no poder venir a verte_- Ella sonrió un poco y me lanzó un manotazo al torso.

-_Gracias_- Su mano estrechó la mía por última vez y comenzó a alejarse, corrió hasta que alcanzó a sus padres, y los abrazó y rió. Y yo sentí que esa fractura en mi pecho tomaba forma sólo para volverse a romper. Esa (aún) pequeña distancia que ahora había entre nosotros me dolía. Era tan amarga como cuando mi madre murió, tan desolada como cuando mi padre se marchó a la guerra; tan triste como cuando Yue se fue de mis brazos. Y para hacer esa distancia más grande, di la vuelta y me marché, sin darme cuenta de las lágrimas de tristeza (no de alegría) que Toph derramaba al abrazar a sus padres y sentir mis pasos alejándose de ella.

_

* * *

__*********_

_**Y se marchó, ella se alejo de él  
pero como en las cartas: dos puntos, posdata,  
se me olvidaba, no me presenté.  
Sólo fui testigo por casualidad,  
Hasta que de pronto él me pregunto:  
Era bella, ¿no es verdad?  
"Más que la Luna" - dije yo - y él sonrío.**_

Pasó el tiempo, con esa naturalidad que transforma los retoños en árboles, los cachorros en bestias y los niños en hombres. Y Sokka fue a buscar al Señor del Fuego. Confundido, y extrañando a Toph más de lo necesario. Le hacía falta esa mejor amiga que ya no era amiga. Esa persona que fracturaba su corazón y volvía a repararlo sin que él supiera el por qué. Después de un par de bebidas alcohólicas, (en el caso de Zuko, multiplicadas por varios números en el caso de Sokka) ambos, adultos ya, se encontraban en uno de los salones del Palacio de Fuego, Zuko escuchando pacientemente el relato de su amigo, quien había vagado sirviendo a su tribu el último par de años.

-_La extraño demasiado_- dijo Sokka sumergiendo su mirada en el tono verde pálido del té que contenía su taza. Dio un último sorbo para acabar con la bebida y con el dolor de cabeza provocado por el previo alcohol.

-_Fuiste tú quien no la visitó durante el primer año_- respondió con serenidad el Señor del Fuego.

-_¿Y crees que no la he buscado desde entonces? ¿Crees que no he preguntado e indagado dónde está?... Pareciera que está huyendo de mí…_

-_Nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Nunca te lo dijo…_- Sokka miró a su amigo con una mezcla de confusión alcoholizada y entendimiento fugaz. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca, y esa vieja fractura hizo acto de presencia en su pecho.

-_¿De qué hablas? ¿Decirme qué?_ – El silencio de Zuko y la serenidad de sus ojos dorados le dijeron todo al guerrero del Sur. Y la realidad lo golpeó tan fuerte como solía hacerlo Toph. En sólo un par de segundos ese sentimiento informe que lo había acompañado desde poco antes de la gran guerra se cristalizó en esa visión de la joven de tez blanca y cabello negro, en esa necesidad de su presencia y en esa amargura de su partida. –_Por todos los espíritus… yo… yo… soy un idiota Zuko…_- y el legendario héroe de guerra, el Lobo del Sur, el genio estratega abrazó a su hermano, el Señor del Fuego, y lloró.

_**

* * *

*******_

_**Nunca más se harán reproches  
por intentar amanecer.  
No volverá a perderse en la noche,  
porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza  
que un millón de soles.  
pero en su eterna oscuridad,  
a veces se le oye a voces  
"qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
aunque fuera un solo instante".**_

Irónicamente Sokka buscó a Toph por meses, sólo para darse cuenta que durante esos meses ella decidió volver a su casa. Y la encontró acurrucada en una de las múltiples habitaciones de la lujosa mansión Bei Fong. Y aunque efectivamente ella se había transformado en esa visión que inundó su mente hacía ya varios años, ahí acurrucada vio a su pequeña Toph, la de las manitas pequeñas y el cabello cubierto de tierra.

-_Sabes que no te olvidé_- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a la maestra Tierra. –_Y sabes que no te mentiría-_

-_Lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué?_- No había reproche en la voz de Toph. Sólo curiosidad con un dejo de tristeza. Ésta vez no había lágrimas en el rostro de ella, pero la escena era igual, era la niña molesta de que su amigo pasara más tiempo con otra persona, pero transformada en la chica molesta de que su amigo sólo fuera su amigo. Él se acercó y se sentó frente a ella, como esa primera vez al pie de la roca. Retiró los mechones de cabello negro que cubrían sus ojos aperlados y suspiró.

-_Lo lamento…-_Ella suspiró.

-_ Déjame mirarte y saber que no me mientes_- y Toph extendió su mano hacia el frente. Sokka la tomó, aún diminuta y suave, y la colocó sobre su pecho. Y ella sonrió.

-_Dime lo que querías decirme… Dime lo que guardaste tanto tiempo _- Suplicó Sokka cortando el silencio que se espesaba entre los dos. La vio abrir los ojos como platos, y esa sonrisa, aún más maliciosa y alegre, salió a la superficie de sus labios.

-_Yo te… quería… te amaba… _- Sokka permaneció en silencio, mientras que la incertidumbre se acomuló en Toph. Su mano aún podía percibir los latidos del corazón del guerrero, pero como aquella vez, hacía tanto tiempo, eran intensos pero pausados.

-_¿Y aún lo haces?_ –Ella asintió tímidamente. –_Dime por favor que es cierto…_

-_Mírame y dime si me crees capaz de mentirte_- Sokka cerró los ojos y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Toph. Comenzó a recorrer su rostro con esa suave caricia, palpando cada facción, cada gesto. -_¿Qué haces?_

-_Te estoy mirando con los mismos ojos que me miras tú-_ dijo recorriendo la frente de Toph con los dedos. Ella sonrió y dejó que Sokka trazara su rostro. Retiró la mano del pecho del chico para posarla sobre los ojos cerrados de él, imitando el movimiento que ella misma sentía sobre su piel.-_ Eres justo como la visión que tuve… hermosa…_-

Sokka detuvo la trayectoria de su mano en la mejilla de Toph y sin abrir los ojos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

_**Qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
Aunque fuera un solo instante.**_

**-Alejandro Sanz**

*******

* * *

  
**

**Y bien… ya fue. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este despliegue de melaza que tuve la insolencia de llamar fic. Y más que nada, espero que Hongo lo haya disfrutado, ya que es un homenaje a él. Gracias por leer y agradecería enormemente sus comentarios. **


End file.
